


Symptoms Such As Nausea And Vomiting

by valtyr



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Avengers Kink, prompt: "Steve's giving Tony oral sex during Tony's third trimester when Tony's water breaks and he goes into labor." Warning for weird mutant medical stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms Such As Nausea And Vomiting

Tony moaned softly, and rubbed his hand over Steve's head; Steve pressed closer, took Tony's cock deeper into his mouth. His thigh was draped over Steve's shoulder, and Steve was curled as tightly round Tony as he could manage, feet tucked under the mound of pillows Tony was propped up on, knees snug behind his waist. Tony was resting his arm along the length of Steve's thigh, fingers trailing along the sensitive skin of Steve's waist, and he was actually smiling, a happy dazed little smile that Steve hadn't seen in a while.

 _I missed you_ Steve wanted to say, but that would tighten Tony's jaw and he'd frown and Steve was too happy right now to risk Tony becoming cold and distant again. He wanted this to last. He slowed his movements, and Tony tugged gently at his hair.

"Come on, Steve," soft, rough, "Don't leave me hanging, I need - " he threw his head back, tensing, and Steve looked up in surprise. Tony usually needed more than that -

Tony's leg spasmed, and he kicked Steve sharply in the spine; then he twisted, and tried to push himself upright, but he was too entangled with Steve.

Fortunately, Steve recognized the aborted heaves of his chest and shoulders, and slid out of the way before Tony vomited a gush of pale fluid over the sheets.

"Jesus," Tony said, and then he shuddered again, and gagged. "Oh god," he gasped, and clutched at his throat. "Steve, help - "

"I should call - "

"Going to _choke_ \- " that came out raw and strangled, and Steve abandoned his phone to grab Tony's shoulders and help turn him over, unbalanced and struggling against the weight of the gestational pod across his shoulders. Steve braced Tony as he struggled to his knees, trying to breathe, and he could feel the muscles in the thing rippling, feel it contracting, and he realised that it was coming _out_ , now, early, they were supposed to have time, the operation wasn't scheduled til next week, there was nowhere for it to go -

Tony made a noise of muffled agony, and there was another ripple of muscle in the pod. Tony rolled panicked eyes in Steve's direction; he was flushed almost purple, and his neck was already distended beyond belief -

If it didn't come out fast, Tony was going to choke to death.

Steve hooked his arms under Tony's armpits and locked his hands at the nape of Tony's neck. Trying to ignore the squirms and spasms - _I'm sorry, Tony_ \- he squeezed, leaning heavily against the pod.

There was an unpleasantly juicy noise that was probably something happening to Tony's jaw - that was good, Steve told himself, they were getting there - he pushed again, and Tony convulsed, and then Steve was leaned against Tony's back, only loose skin and stretch marks suggesting it was anything other than a perfectly normal back.

"Tony?" Steve unlocked his hands, catching hold of Tony as he swayed on his knees. There was another wet sound, with a bony click in it, and when Tony looked over his shoulder, his jaw was mercifully in place, though already swelling at the joints.

"Ow," his voice was weak and wobbly. "I don't - don't care if I risk paralysis, if that ever happens again we're cutting it right out."

"Too close to the spine," Steve said automatically, for perhaps the thousandth time.

"I don't - " Tony was cut off by a choked wail, and they both stared at the bloody, purple thing lying on the sheets. "Well, shit."

"Not in front of the baby," Steve said by reflex, and then he felt a hysterical giggle push its way up his throat. "Jesus, Tony, you threw up a baby!"

"I did not throw up a baby," Tony said. "I gave birth. Orally."

That was enough; Steve flopped back onto the bed in something very close to hysterics. Tony ignored him, scooting forward to pick up the baby, muttering to it. Steve's giggles petered out as the crying did, and Steve looked over to see it nuzzling doubtfully against Tony's chest, where it was not going to find any milk.

"I should call Hank," Steve propped himself up for a better look at the crumpled little face. It looked completely normal, which was both creepy and reassuring. "But one thing."

"Yes?"

"I never want another blowjob ever again."


End file.
